A Night In The Club
by AvidReaderAshley
Summary: A fiesty D/s Coopinn smut. AU where he owns a club and she's his sub. (Ship: Quinn Fabray and Cooper Anderson.) All healthy D/s guidelines followed to the best of my knowledge. I hope you enjoy! This is definitely NSFW, cause there's some good smut.


So...I honestly don't know where this came from. Nor do I know why I suddenly decided to start writing fic again. But, here you go. If there's even any Coopinn fans left on this website. Enjoy the delicious smut!

Possible Warnings/Triggers: Dominance, Spanking, Submission, Punishment

* * *

The music in the club was almost too loud for Quinn Fabray to hear her own thoughts. She wandered through the crowd, trying to remember her way to the bar - the place where Cooper had told her to meet him. The club's layout was almost second nature to her now after almost two months of being in a relationship with him, but on overcrowded nights like this one, she easily got lost.

She felt a hand grab her arm and gasped, turning her head quickly to find Cooper standing beside her with a disapproving expression. "You're late." He growled, pulling her into his arms for a hug. It had been a few days since they'd seen each other, since he had been caught up in financial meetings and business plans, and she had been working on papers for school. She held tight to him, breathing in the smell of his cologne mixed with the smell of expensive alcohol of which he'd already had a little.

"I'm sorry." She replied as she pulled away, dropping her arms from the hug to instead fold them across her chest. She sent him a smile and shrugged. "You know me, I'm not very good with time." She laughed awkwardly, but stopped immediately as she saw his expression only turn darker. She was about to be punished, and she knew it.

Biting her lip, she let him drag her by the hand to the elevators at the back of the club. They waded through a line of women waiting for the bathroom, and finally were alone enough to hear better. "I was /worried/, Quinn. Did you get my texts? You didn't even respond." She rolled her eyes at him. "Like I'll be able to hear my text noise when it's this loud in here." She knew better. She knew she'd made a grave mistake as soon as the words left her lips.

He grit his teeth and pushed her back against the wall of the elevator, using his hips to pin her in place. His lips grazed her ear, his breathing already heavy. "When we get to my office, you're going to strip. And make it quick because I'm not planning on wasting any more time. You need to be punished and you need to be punished now." A shiver ran down her spine, and she was sure he felt it as his hips pressed her even more against the wall.

A small whimper left her before she nodded and mumbled a "Yes, Sir. Of course. I apologize." The elevator doors let out a ding as they opened onto the third floor. She followed silently behind him to the black door at the end of the hallway, bearing the label "Cooper Anderson, Owner". He locked the door behind them as soon as they entered.

She stopped in the middle of the small room and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to her feet. Her bra came next, and it too was tossed to the floor, all while he watched her intently from his position sitting on the edge of his desk. Her fingers pulled at the edge of her lace thong and started to pull down before she heard him. "Stop." He commanded, and ushered her closer with a finger. She took a deep breath and nodded, walking over until she stood almost naked in front of him. "Yes, Sir?"

"Let me." He gave her a gentle smile and tugged her thong down the rest of the way, tossing it aside once it got past her ankles. "You can leave the heels on." He told her as he laid her across his lap. Her heart instantly began to race in anticipation of her punishment. His fingers were cold as they suddenly took hold of her flesh, squeezing her cheek and letting go over and over.

"Do you understand why you are being punished, Quinn?" He asked her as he removed his hand, raising it to the air above her rear end. "Yes, Sir. I talked back to you, and was disrespectful. And I was late without notifying you." He murmured his agreement without another word, and without another moment's hesitation, his hand came down with a loud smack against her behind.

A sharp cry fell from her lips as he spanked her again, and another time, and another. She stopped counting after a few times, and began to lose herself in the moment. She had only just shut her eyes when she felt herself being flipped over and sitting across his lap. She was sore, and probably would be for the next few hours - but Cooper was good, and never hurt her more than she deserved. And certainly never so much that she would be sore for more than a day at most.

"You're a good girl, Quinn. Such a good girl." His hands came up to hold her face, his eyes reflecting nothing but pure adoration for her. She smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, Sir. I'm sorry about earlier." He shook his head. "Enough. It's over. Now, get on your knees, sweetheart and show your Sir how much you want to make him feel better."

Quinn smirked and scooted off his lap to the floor, resting on her knees. She palmed his semi over his slacks, looking up at him with the innocent look she knew he went crazy for. "May I take off your pants, Sir?" She asked him sweetly, and he nodded, running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"You're so /big/..." Quinn murmured gently to him as she freed his length from his pants, not caring to look as they dropped around his ankles. She let go of him quickly so he could kick them away, as well as his shoes. All it took was one look shared between them and Quinn was going at it, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth.

"Oh, baby...that's a good girl." His voiced was strained, and one hand held tight onto the edge of his desk. His free hand grasped her hair tightly, pushing her head down gently so she could take more of him in. Quinn moaned around him, and brought up one of her own hands to play with the rest of him.

"Touch yourself." She heard him command about a minute later. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't have much left in him, and he needed her to get on his level. "Yes, Sir." She pulled her mouth off him momentarily, her hand leaving him as well, and began to rub herself fervently.

"Are you wet?" He asked in a low voice, to which she nodded eagerly. Her eyes shut as she kept up the actions of her mouth and hand, his moans only further turning her on. Another few seconds passed. "Get up." He commanded. She obeyed and stood up, letting him bend her over his desk.

A moment later and he was inside her, thrusting quickly as he was already almost to the breaking point. She gasped at the feeling, bracing herself on his desk with one hand. Her other, the one she'd used before, returned to her center to help speed things along.

"Tell me you're close...say it, my good girl. Are you close?" His words came in a rushed whisper, his hands gripping tight to her hips as he continued to thrust in and out of her. "Y-Yes...Please, Sir...Yes...Can I cum, Sir?" She could hardly moan out her request as her feelings were soon becoming too much to handle.

She felt one of his hands stroking her behind as he whispered "Cum, baby". Not a second later, she was falling apart with a loud moan of his name. He followed behind her a few moments later, moaning in the same manner. She was always grateful at times like these that his office was soundproof.

He gave her a few second to recover before reaching for the tissue box on his desk, pulling out of her slowly. A soft whine left Quinn's lips, and she slumped a little onto his desk. "Here, baby." He handed her a few tissues to clean herself, and she did so quickly before tossing them in the trash.

"You're such a good girl." He smiled down at her, sweeping her off her feet to carry her to the large, overstuffed couch on the other side of the room. He laid with her beside him, spooning her, and she pulled the blanket down to cover them.

"You love me?" She whispered, leaning her head back against his chest. "Only the most," he replied in a teasing voice. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling his arms tighter around her. She sighed gently. "I love you, too."


End file.
